The Moments That Brought Them Together
by HungerGamesGirl143
Summary: The moments how Clove and Cato came together! Better than the summary I swear! I hope you enjoy this! R
1. 01

01.

I was walking down the hallway by myself today at lunch. My friends were all off doing something else so I had to wak alone. It was quite bored until I heard yelling.

"Don't you ever say that again!" I heard a girls voice scream, so I walked in that direction.

At the end of the hallway I was shocked to find a small girl on top of one of my buddies Chase. She was punching him without mercy.

"I'm sorry!" Chase cried as she punched him. I couldn't believe this girl.

"Stop!" and I ran over and broke up the fight. I pulled her off him and had to put a good effort to hold her back. "Calm down! Fighting won't help anything!" I said still holding her back.

"Shut up! You don't know what this jerk said to me!" She scream throwing herself at Chase again.

He ran off and left me to deal with the girl.

"Who cares what he did! Just calm down!" I said back in a sort of yell, but with that she calmed down and removed herself from my grip.

"Sorry." She said picking her books up and smirking sort of. "I'm Clove." she said sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"Cato." I said shaking it.

"Thank you for stopping me there! I could done a lot more damage than I did!" She said with a little laugh.

"Oh really?" I said laughing too.

"Yeah. Well I got to go, nice to meet you Cato!" She said walking away. Clove, was definitely an interesting person.

* * *

**I know it's short, but there are going to be A LOT of chapters! I promise this story will be interesting! R&R? Tell me what you think, of my version of how Cato and Clove first met! :D**


	2. 02

02.

The next time I saw Clove was at the first day of Spring training. I was sitting on the benches waiting for the rest of the trainers to show up, that's when she walked in. I was not really surprised to see that she was here, I mean she was vicious and strong and everything else she needs. I decided that I would go say hi, so I got up and walked over to where she was standing.

"Hey." I said leaning up against the wall.

"Hey." She said doing the same thing. "Its Cato, right?" She said looking at me.

"Yeah, and your Clove right?" I asked trying to sound Cocky.

"Yeah. So what do you usually do here, I'm new." She said leaning back against the wall and looking around.

"Well, we have to wait for the trainers then we head to our station of choice for the first hour. I can show you around the stations if you would like?" I asked her.

"Sure." she said, and then the trainers walked in so we went and took a seat.

"Nice to see all your faces. Welcome new students, for today we are going to give you free training so pick a station to go to." The trainer announced so me and Clove got up and started to train. Her eyes lit up when we walked by a rack of knives.

"You like?" I asked grabbing one of the knives.

"I love!" She said taking it and admiring it.

"You any good with these?" I asked motioning to the knife. Without even looking she threw the knife at a target and hit the centre. I was shocked. "Um, wow! You have amazing aim!" I said still shocked.

"Thank you, now get to your training I think I can handle myself!" She said smirking at me. I laughed and walked to my station to start my daily training.

* * *

**Clove's first day of training, and the second time the meet! :D R&R ? Tell me what you think! :D**


	3. 03

03.

The next day of training was when we were finally going to start to train with the trainers. I had a good feeling we were going to do hand to hand combat so I was prepared considering it was one of my strengths.

"Hey." A voice said from behind me snapping me out of my own mind. I turned around to see Clove standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Hey." I replied. "You ready for today?" I asked leading her to take a seat on the benches.

"Yep, what are we even doing today?" She asked looking around the room at all the other students.

"Well, we will probably have the first hour of free training to get warmed up. Then once that is over we are probably going to do hand to hand combat." I told her.

She just nodded and continued to look around the room. I studied her as she did that, I looked at her face arms legs everywhere. But one thing really caught my attention, bruises were forming on her neck.

"Clove? What happened to your neck?" I asked really curious, because you usually only get bruises like that when you have gotten choked.

"Um, nothing." She said, and just to her luck the trainers walked in and told us to get to free training before hand to hand combat, I was right. So Clove got up and headed to the knives, I sat back for a minute and admired her from a distance. I wanted to know where those bruises came from, things like that don't just happen.

But I put this thought to the side and started my training. An hour past way to fast because the trainers told us to pair up. Clove instantely became attached to me, I guess she knew nobody else. The trainers gave us some combat drills to run, so me and Clove started to practice, it was obvious she has had no training, so I taught her the proper things to do.

By the end of the day I had taught Clove a good amount. She seemed satisfied, but the minute the trainers said bye to everybody she ran out the door. She was hiding something.

* * *

**Third time Cato and Clove meet! Allies maybe? aha :P R&R? Tell me what you think! :D**


	4. 04

04.

We were doing hand to hand combat again today. I was waiting for Clove to get here so that I could start but when she walked in she was limping, and had nice bruises on her. She walked over to the trainers and the motioned her over to the benches. I instantely found myself walking over to her.

"Clove! What happened?" I said taking a seat beside her examining all her bruises.

"I fell." She said avoiding my gaze.

"I don't believe that." I said catching her gaze. "What really happened? You can talk to me." I said taking her hands into mine.

"I fell, I promise. Thank you though." She said removing her hands from mine. I knew she was lying, but I don't know what she is lying about.

I got up and headed to start training. The trainers looked over Clove's injuries and sent her home. So she got up giving me one last look and walked out the door.

I was going to find out what happened to her.

* * *

**I know this is really short but it leading to something big! I promise! I am almost done chapter 5 which is gonna be the most exciting chapter yet! :D R&R? I really hope you are enjoying this! Tell me what you think? :D**


	5. 05

05.

The next day we didn't have training. So I was out walking by the lake when I heard crying. I instantely stopped in my path and listened to where the crying was coming from. I heard the sobs coming from behind trees, so I made my way over there and looked behind the tree to see Clove sitting on the ground, head in her knee's, crying.

"Clove?" I said with a scared tone and kneeled down beside her.

"Go away." She hissed. "Leave! Now!" She hissed again.

"No, what happened?" I asked trying to get her to look at me. "Clove?" Her head snapped up to look at me.

"Leave me alone! Get away from me! I don't want you here!" She screamed and I backed up a bit.

"Please Clove tell me what is wrong!" I begged.

"You want to know what's wrong?" She asked with a mean and scary tone to your voice. "I am leaving training because I have to sit at home and take care of my dying mother. Yeah sure my father could do that, but he is drunk and angry! I am going out of my mind Cato, and nobody see's it! My parents are well were the only thing I had and now there gone!" And she started to sob again.

All I did was hug her, didn't say anything just hugged her. "So your leaving. When will you be back?" I asked not wanting her to leave training.

"Well I guess after my mother dies. Once that happens I am leaving my house I can't stay with my father alone." I Nodded and let her sob into my shirt.

"I have to go, sorry! See you soon Cato!" and she ran off. So I got up and headed home.

She told the truth when training started up the next week she didn't show. I was waiting for her to show up hoping she would but she never did.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter... got to see a soft side of Clove! More to come, things are gonna get a lot more dramatic! R&R**


	6. 06

06.

It has been a year since anyone has seen Clove. I wanted to know where she was, if she was okay. I missed her I really do.

It was Friday which mean training only goes out till 1 so once I finished my drills and training I was headed out the door on the walk home. On the way home I noticed peacekeepers were all surrounding Clove's house. THere was a huge crowd of people watching as the peacekeepers did something. I noticed Clove's older brother Alexander was sitting to the side with his head in his hands.

"Alex!" I said walking over to him. "What happened? Why are the peacekeepers here?" I asked taking a seat beside him. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"Clove, went crazy." He said with lots of hurt in his eyes. "Last night our mother passed. She has been taking care of her for over a year, and when she fell asleep Clove knew that was the last time she would have been awake." He looked so sad. "I have no parents, I only have her now. They might take her because what she has done!" He says starting to cry.

"What about your dad? Why would they take her? What did she do?" I had so many questions, and I wanted answers.

"My dad is dead too. They might take her because she killed him." He said sobbing.

"She killed him?" I asked shocked.

"Yes! When he walked into the room yesterday and seen Clove beside mom dead he got angry and left. He came home this morning drunk, and had a knife in his hands. I tried to stop him but the liqour had somehow brain washed him into thinking Clove killed mom. So he went after her, he had her by the throat against the wall and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move him. So Clove did what she had to do." And he started to cry into his hands.

"I'm so sorry! But you know killing isn't against the law here, they won't take her." I said trying to make him feel better. That's when the peacekeepers started to send people away from the house.

"Can I go in now?" Alex asked a guard.

"Yes, the bodies are gone. The girl is in her room." And with that the peacekeepers were gone.

"Wanna come in?" Alex asked me. I nodded and followed him into the house. "I don't know if I can face her." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"Want me to go talk to her?" I asked, he nodded and told me where her room was. So I headed up the stairs.

When I was standing outside of her door I heard smashing and things being thrown. I carefully approached the door and knocked.

"What do you want?" I heard her yell. I stayed quiet not knowing what to say. "Hello? Who is it? What do you want?" She asked again. This time I spoke up.

"It's Cato." I replied quietly. The door opened a bit and she told me to come in. So I stepped into her room and looked around at all the broken things on the floors. "Clove?" I asked turning around to see the girl sitting on the floor behind the door. She had blood on her hands, face, neck everywhere.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with no emotion in her voice.

"I seen the crowd of peacekeepers, and people. Then I saw your brother sitting to the side and went to talk to him to see what happened. When the peacekeepers cleared the area your brother welcomed me in and and asked me to come up here to see you." I said still standing in the same spot.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said walking over to her. I leaned down beside her.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked as I knelt down.

"Clove? Calm Down! I'm here to help you." and with that she bolted into the bathroom. So I left her house and went home to mine.

* * *

**Sorry I haven`t updated in a while. But this chapter is where everything is going to start to get interesting :) R&R**


	7. NEW ACCOUNT xx

Hey Guys sorry I sorta disappeared off the face of the earth!

Just wanted to let you know that I have a new account! the username is CatoandClove143 I will be fixing these stories and making new ones!

Thanks xx


End file.
